Alexandra Petrovna
Alexandra Petrovna (1865-Present) 'was Queen Consort, and Queen Regent of Karoleva. She is best known for being the wife of Fredrick II during the Christmas Revolt of 1765 and being Queen Regent during Nikolai II's minority. Oh, and the burning St.Romnova. Early Life Alexandra was born and raised in Cousetellet as a Princess whose parent's believed in simplicity rather than extravagance. During the summer when she was 16 years old at the d'Alabanza house she met her future husband Grand Duke Frederik II and they were married four years later. Marriage to Frederik II Alexandra met Frederik, then Grand Duke, when she was 16 and they were married when she was 20. They lived in simple and peaceful life in Kathrin Palace in Tsarskoe. She gave birth to Grand Duchess Charlotte in 1886 and then followed Grand Duke Nikolai, and Grand Duchesses Maria and Tatiana. She tried to raise her children as simply as possible and away from the public eye. Queen of Karoleva 1896 was a tragic year for the royal family. A train crash caused the death of King Alexander II, Grand Duke Alexi, his wife, and children. Grand Duke Fredrick of Karoleva became King and moved his family to St.Romovna and suddenly the family were in the public eye. She was known by the Karolevian people for being cold and unwelcoming. It has been inferred that Alexandra had some power while Frederik II was King and even forged his signature on documents. Christmas Revolt of 1905 King Fredrick, due to being unprepared for King, was not the best ruler which caused mass unrest among the people of St. Romovna. He was unpopular with the people, especially after the massacre of peaceful protesters. This led to more protests led by Erik Verraten which turned violent and led to the shooting of Grand Duke Nikolai Petrovna. Soldiers were sent by King Fredrick II but were defeated. The family planned on leaving the city to Tsarskoe after the 400th Ball . This led to the invasion of the Romovna Palace at the 400th Ball led by Erik Verraten on 21 December 1905. Which led to the death of Tatiana Petrovna by the hands of Bear Jenkins and Verraten. Charlotte, Maria, Alexandra Petrovna , and Nikolai made it out of the ballroom with the help of Dryia "La" Kilman. The family left the Romnova Palace in a car and were captured in The Slums by Verraten and his followers and put into The Shack with Maria and Alexandra. Charlotte and Maria are soon let go by Verraten and were told to leave the country in two days under threat of execution. But Alexandra had to stay behind to be put on trial with her husband. Alexandra is later rescued by Evani Greyson by orders of Justin Tombs. Her husband left her in charge and ordered General Mendoza to cut communication lines in St.Romnova and tells him to send a telegram to every major city in Karoleva that St.Romnova is under the control and the Petrovna's have not fallen and to rescue Nikolai. The Burning of St.Romovna Alexandra was told by General Mendoza that Fredrick II was executed by the rebels and as revenge she orders Mendoza to burn down St.Romnova, except for the La Cathedrale de Saint-Therese. Meanwhile, Grand Duke Nikolai was rescued by the rebels but due to Nikolai being under age, Alexandra was made the Queen Regent in his minority. Alexandra and Nikolai left the city on the Royal Yacht and she ordered that every newspaper pin the fire on the rebels, to tell of Fredrick's death, and announce Nikolai as King. The newspapers were made free for that day and were able to be afforded by everyone in the country. Alexandra and Nikolai then sailed to Ekaterinburg. The same day the rebel army was defeated by the Eurovan Army and Erik and his followers were soon captured and executed. The family was soon reunited in Ekaterinburg. Life after the Succession of Nikolai II Alexandra was the Regent of Karoleva while Nikolai II was in his minority between 1905 to the Spring of 1907. The burning of St.Romovna was blamed on rebels and Juste dan Renon was jailed for the war crimes he committed in the name of the rebels. But many rebels that survived 1905 believed that Queen Alexandra was the one who ordered the burning of St.Romovna and Juste dan Renon was actually on the side of the Royal Family rather than the rebels. On the 3rd of April, Nikolai II was crowned King of Karoleva at the Dorogoy Cathedral which she attended along with the entire Royal Family. On that day caricatures of Queen Alexandra and the Petrovna's standing over a burning St.Romovna crushed under their feet with the devil whispering in their ear were spread around Belinsky, which was obviously rebel propaganda. During the Siege of Belinsky, Alexandra and the rest of the Petrovna's except for Nikolai stayed inside the Queen's Parlor, supposedly the safest place in the Alexander Palace. Here, Juste dan Renon forced Alexandra to make him a temporary field commission as Colonel, a full pardon, and a bounty for his men for every Espanian officer they killed. Which she agreed to without Nikolai II's knowledge or consent and forged his signature. Alexandra and the Grand Duchesses then attended a meeting in the War Room where Renon informed everyone, except Nikolai, on the situation of the siege. Alexandra had a big fight with Nikolai II about her appointing Renon as their new Colonel, a power granted by her by Queen Irina I when she revised the laws concerning power rights of a monarch's spouse. Back at the Queen's Parlor, Alexandra told Grand Duchess Maria about her plan to overthrow Nikolai II and replace him with Grand Duchess Charlotte in order to be the ''de facto ''ruler of Karoleva. Maria was horrified about the plan and did not agree with it. Alexandra later told Charlotte about this plan and she reluctantly agreed with her. Alexandra later wrote the Pope about removing Nikolai II off the throne. At the end of the Siege, Nikolai II and killed by Juste dan Renon in the throne room with a poisoned dagger which he then turned on himself. When Alexandra found Nikolai she wailed over his dead body begging for someone to save him. After the Succession of Charlotte I After the death of her only son at the hands of the madman she appointed, Alexandra went into deep grief to an almost catatonic state and was cared for by Grand Duchess Maria. She would barely do anything but spend the days in her apartments in a trance. Alexandra was then visited by Mangus Vitori who knew her years ago but Alexandra was kept him her trance. She was woken up by her trance by the smell of coffee and saw Vitori, who told him that Grand Duke Alexi told her he was dead. Shortly after Alexandra was told by Lisbeth that her presence was needed in the palace rotunda where Nikolai's body was on display. Nikolai, revived by Justin Tombs, woke and Alexandra hugged him and cried tears of joy. Life after the Resurrection of Nikolai II Alexandra was told by Maria that they needed to leave the Alexander Palace as soon as possible with Renon in order to escape Vitori, who wanted revenge on the Petrovna's for Grand Duke Alexi's attempted murder of him and his men. Alexandra reluctantly agreed and she along with Maria, Charlotte, Vaughn, Tombs, Renon, Gabriel, Isabella of Manturia, and King Cedric of Livadia left Belinsky towards St. Romovna. During which the Alexander Palace was attacked by Vitori's men and Renon fought off the men that attempted to kill the Petrovnas and was badly injured in the process. The Flight to St.Romovna Massacre at the Monastery The Petrovna's made stopped for the night on the 20th of April at a monastery in a village halfway between Belinksy and St.Romovna. Here, Nikolai II and Isabella of Manturia were secretly married and Alexandra was distracted by a tour given by one of the monks so she wouldn't be able to stop their marriage. Alexandra was still inside the monastery when it was attacked by Vitori's men and had to be found by Grand Duchess Maria and Charlotte and were almost killed in the process but were saved by Tombs and then again by Renon. Alexandra and her daughters then left the monastery along with everyone else in the party and left on horseback to St.Romovna. At the d'Alabanza House When the Petrovna's reached St.Romovna Alexandra suggested they go to the vacant d'Alabanza house on the Eastern bank of the Dvina river, which was once owned by the Ambassador of Coustellet and his wife. Alexandra spent the summer with them when she was 16 and was where her relationship with Frederik II developed. But the d'Alabanza house was left decades before and was now rundown. Here Alexandra had a discussion with Nikolai II and now Queen Isabella in private about the problems their marriage will create, which upset both Nikolai and Isabella. But said she was there for him and can't shut her out. Alexandra then discovered that Maria, Charlotte, and Isabella were now missing and got into an argument about the unpredictable nature of her daughters. When Maria finally returned she fought over her reckless behavior which created a rift between them. On the 25th of April she had a discussion with Charlotte who had worries and was reluctant about continuing with plot to overthrow Nikolai II. But she was able to ease some of Charlotte's worries about the plot and so Charlotte continued to go along with the plan. The Treason Plot against Nikolai II Sometime in 1905 Alexandra created the plot to overthrow Nikolai with the help of some courtiers and place her eldest daughter Charlotte on the throne instead and make herself ''de facto ruler of Karoleva. Her plan being that with the help of some courtiers she would be able to claim Nikolai mentally unfit to lead Karoleva and so Charlotte would then take his place. Alexandra didn't really start this plan until the Siege of Belinsky when she revealed the plan to both Grand Duchess Maria and to Grand Duchess Charlotte. Before the end of the siege, Alexandra was discovered by Maria to be writing a letter to the Pope to remove Nikolai off the throne. Titles and Styles '''1865-1885 ''Her Royal Highness, Princess Alexandra of Cousetellet'' 1885-1896 ''Her Royal Highness, Grand Duchess Alexandra of Karoleva'' 1896-1905 ''Her Royal Majesty, Queen Alexandra of Karoleva'' 1905- 3 April 1907 ''Her Royal Majesty, Dowager Queen Alexandra, Queen Regent of Karoleva.'' 1905-Present ''Her Royal Majesty, Dowager Queen Alexandra''